Sailor Moon Truth or Dare!
by StarlightSerenity16
Summary: Hello all! it's Serenity! I am changing my name into Rina now. You this game you must give truth, dares, or both to the Sailor Moon Cast, you might even become a super star guest! Please enjoy and R/R!


Sailor Moon Truth or Dare!

Disclaimer: I do not own any sailor moon characters! Sorry!

Rina: Hello there all! I am Rina your host for the whole SAILOR MOON TRUTH OR DARE! You can ask truths or dares or both and also you can be a special star guest! Anyways lets get going and start asking!

Rina: Come on out Sailor Moon cast! We're going to start!

*SM cast comes out off backstage audience claps while they sit down*

Rina:*thinks* Omg, the Three Lights I totally love them well not Seiya cause I only care for UsagixSeiya but in the manga I liked Seiya too but he's a cross dresser and yeah….. *eye twitches*

Usagi: Uh, hello Rina-Chan? *pokes Rina*

Rina:*blurts out* Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Ni Hao Nyan Goujashu Derishasu Dekaruchaa!

Usagi: Great singing! But what are the Truths and Dares?

Rina: Ok! The dare is Michiru and Haruka must go to the circus and must be on a motorcycle and must ride together going upside down. Rei and Minako must watch Yuri together without barfing. Makoto must listen to Ami studies and don't do anything at all! For the whole hour, Usagi must dress up as a cute maid and must serve the people during the show and must flirt with cute boys, Mamoru get a bow and get your roses and start shooting the target until you get a bull eye's, Setsuna and Hotaru sing magnet together by Hatsune Miku and Luka Merguine(do not own) Hotaru gets Miku part and Setsuna gets Luka.

Kakyuu must make a cookie for ChibiChibi. Chibisua try doing back flips 100 times Three Lights do a Red Bull commercial (do not own). And I dress up as Black Rock Shooter! (do not own)

Haruka: C'mon let's go Michiru

Michiru: *sighs* Rina says so, so ok

Haruka: Uh, so how many times?

Rina: lemme see, billion of times until it gets boring!

Haruka: AAAAAAAH! *falling upside down from bike*

Michiru: Help Us! *falling down with Haruka*

Rina: I need to dress up like Black Rock Shooter!

*puts long uneven pony tails on each side of head, wears bikini black top with black shorts and a black and black boots goes up to knees. Wears black long coat. Opens eyes a blue flame appears on left eye* Omg, I look AWESOME! Wait there is a flame on my right eye…. AAAAAAH! *Drops on the floor rolling*

*sign appears shows Rina on sweat dropping and rubbing her head*

Please wait for troubles we are having. Thank you!

*Everything comes back to normal*

Rina: Gomen (sorry) for the interruption I am fine with the flame now! *eye with the flame twitches*

Rina: *puts in Anime Yuri tape, sets Rei and Minako together.*

Minako: 0.0

Rei: O_O

Rina: Yeah, let's set them aside for now. Anyways lets get Ami and Makoto! *gives Ami a book to study and read out loud to Makoto*

Ami: When a seed drops to the ground and gets suck into the soil.

Makoto: e_e *both eye twitches*

Rina: Ok Usagi! Let's dress you up into a cute maid!

Usagi: *sighs* Ok fine. *Dresses up into a cute short skirt maid outfit* Hmm doesn't look bad at all! I guess time to flirt and serve!

Rina: Ok we set you aside! But don't flirt with… *looks at crowd* Never mind….

Usagi: *serving cakes and ice cream while flirting with boys*

Seiya: *growls*

Rina: Anyways, Mamoru get ready cause your arching

Mamoru: Is that even a word?

Rina: SHUT UP! I AM RINA-SAMA I TELL YOU WHAT TO DO OR ELSE YOU DIE! NOW BOW BEFORE ME OR ELSE! *Gets Machine gun*

Mamoru: Eeek! *bows down*

Rina: Good now I give you this bow and shoot your roses to that target until you get a bull's eye!

Mamoru: Eh, this will be easy cause throwing roses! That's what I do everyday! *Gets bow and shoots a roses but didn't get a bull's eye*

Rina: Oops what was that? I guess your luck was out! Let's just leave you!

Rina: Lets go to Setsuna and Hotaru! *gives Microphone and sets up Music*

Hotaru and Setsuna: *sings Magnet horrible*

Rina: What wrong with your singing! It's horrible! DO IT AGAIN UNTIL ITS AWESOME LIKE PROS DO!

Hotaru and Setsuna: Ok *whimpers*

Rina: Good, hehe!

Rina:*picks up Chibi Chibi and sets her on a soft couch* Wait here Chibi Chibi I tell Kakyuu to make you a cookie *Grabs Kakyuu hand and walks to the kitchen*

Rina: You have to make a cookie for Chibi Chibi, ok?

Kakyuu: As you wish. *makes a cookie but burns the cookie*

Rina: What the, what happen!

Kakyuu: Sorry for burning the oven I remake the cookie again. *Makes cookie and burns the cookie again*

Rina: Uh, we come back to you when your done. NOW FOR CHIBISUA! *mumbles* I should really need to take care of that little brat later in this show fanfic story.

Rina: *Grabs Chibisua's hand and drags her into a magical door into a sunny field* Ok you dare is do 100 backflips, ok?

Chibisua: Ok, I do it for Mamoru and he only be proud of me! Hooray! *raise hands up and put legs in the air but fails*

Rina: That doesn't count, so hope you do your cartwheels better ok? Hehe! *slams magical door*

Rina: Time for THE THREE LIGHTS RED BULL COMERICAL

*Everything turns into court*

Rina: I here say that.. *looks around court* ahem as I was saying. I here say that Zero from Vampire Knight (do not own) is hotter than the Three Lights.

Three Lights: Oh hell no! *drinks red bull suddenly they grow red wings and fly in the sky*

Rina: Oh well at least they already know how to fly in air already. *looks down at Black Rock Shooter clothes and sees a stain on it* AWW CRAP! THESE CLOTHES WAS AWESOME! Anyways lets see the scouts are doing with this awesome view on this balcony * Stands on balcony smiling and sees fire all over the place with all the scouts screaming* Kakyuu have been making cookies lots of cookies lately. *hears a big sound wave* Setsuna and Hotaru have been practicing. *Hears crowd of male voices wanting Usagi to be their girlfriend* Usagi has been flirting a lot lately *See barf stains on the walls* I guess Rei and Minako are on the last part on the Yuri video. *Hears moaning of hungriness* Ami have been studying with Makoto a lot! *sees roses all over the place* Mamoru have been arching. *Sees a motorcycle on and going all over the place crashing the into the scouts* Michiru and Haruka are done maybe.. *hears knocking on the door* Chibisua is done with backflips, not! *hears screaming looks up, sees the Three lights crash down from the ceiling.* They done flying. Anyways time every back to normal! *snaps fingers and everyone on is on a stage* Sorry SM cast for hurting you but we going to perform summer live Vocaloid! (do not own)

SM cast: *mumbles to each other*

Rina: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU CAN'T HIDE ANYTHING FROM RINA-SAMA!

SM cast: We love you and forgive you! *smiles nervously*

Rina: Good! NOW MAMORU GET OUT OF STAGE WITH CHIBISUA CAUSE WE DON'T NEED YOU! AND HER!

Chibisua and Mamoru: *mumbles something mean*

Rina: *shoots them with machine gun* They are now finished!

SM cast: HOORAY!

Rina: Come on everyone lets perform Butterfly on your right shoulder Len's version!

SM cast and Rina:* Everyone dances and started to sing together and laughed*

Rina: That's for today folks! Hope you R/R! and I see you next time on Sailor Moon Truth or Dare! ~^_^~


End file.
